


Tightrope

by Anoel



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: BAMF Women, Fanvids, Female-Centric, Gen, Video, Women Being Awesome, vid, wiscon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Watch us tip all on it





	Tightrope

Title: Tightrope  
Music: "Tightrope" by Janelle Monáe  
Fandom: Black Panther  
Focus: Nakia, Okoye, Shuri  
Summary: Watch us tip all on it  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Wiscon. Thanks to thingswithwings for the quick beta!  
Download Link: [Tightrope (97MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Tightrope.mp4) Subtitle Link: [Tightrope subtitles](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-Tightrope.srt)


End file.
